


My Eyes are Up Here

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's reaction, F/F, I typed this at school, I'M LAUGHING SO HARD, it's great, this is gay, to Catra's new outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora couldn't speak when her eyes landed on... her. She had never seen her wearing anything like that and she couldn't process it.





	My Eyes are Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [switchcatradora on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=switchcatradora+on+twitter).

Adora clenched her fist tightly around the hilt of the sword. She was prepared to face her former best friend and see her as an enemy this time. She couldn't keep excusing her actions when Catra didn't want to take responsibility for them.

She was prepared, she knew that for sure! At least, that's what she thought when a guard had come to inform them that the Horde army was making its way through the Whispering Woods to attack Bright Moon.

Adora stood at the forefront of the Rebellion army, already transformed into She-Ra with her sword in hand. She could hear the rattling of tank wheels against the uneven surface of the woods, the grip on the sword's handle tightening in preparation to attack.

The Horde quickly came into sight, Adora's hand going lax at the sight in front of her. It wasn't that seeing and needing to fight the Horde was shocking, it had become a rather frequent occurrence in her lifetime.

What had shocked her was the person that sat on top of a tank as though it was a throne, legs crossed and body leaning forward a bit. Soft, caramel lips curled into a feral smirk as she looked down at Adora, who found herself unable to process the new appearance of the person before her.

"Hey Adora… How's it hanging?" Catra purred shamelessly, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingertips as she looked at the blonde head-on.

Adora parted her lips to speak but found the words stuck on her tongue as her eyes trailed Catra up and down. She had tried to make it a sneaky of a lookover as possible, but Adora had never been one for stealth.

The magicat released an amused laugh, jumping off of the tank and landing right in front of Adora. "Mm… you seemed quite distracted today, princess? Something on your mind?" She spoke teasingly, knowing full well the effect that her new attire had on Adora based on the quickly forming blush on the other's cheeks.

Adora gulped nervously, parting her lips once more as she gave an attempt at speaking again, but instead found her eyes trailing towards the large diamond-shaped cut out that had suddenly become part of Catra's outfit.

A chuckle interrupted her thoughts, her eyes moving back up to meet those gold-blue eyes that looked more than amused. "Hey Princess, my eyes are up here. Where are you looking at?"

The sound that came out of Adora was not warrior-like in the slightest as she covered her face with her hands, her ears visibly red after having found out that Catra had released that she had been staring at her cleavage.

"I'm sorry! You just look really good!" The blonde warrior yelled out, putting her hands down a bit to meet eyes with the magicat who had shifted her position to having her hands on her hips and leaning a bit forward. That gave Adora a more… visible view of the sight she had been staring at prior to being caught and along assisted in her turning red.

Fuck, am I really considering going back to the Horde for  THIS ? 

That was the thought that had crossed Adora's mind when she saw Catra lick her lips, the brunette's ears twitching playfully as she straightened back up into a full standing position.

"Damn, if I had known that this is what it would take to distract you for so long, I would have gotten this outfit earlier." A wink was sent in her direction, Adora's cheeks remained aflame as she looked at Catra.

The blonde quickly slapped her cheeks to try to make herself focus, holding her sword to aim it towards her former friend. "S-shut up… I'm not letting you win this battle…"

The playful smirk on Catra's face shifted to a more angered and feral one as she unsheathed her sharp claws. "We'll see about that!"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, it was so hard to type this in public because all I wanted to do was laugh at this. It was so fun to type. Thank you for the request!


End file.
